Take Back The Past
by Danny Hellcat
Summary: The StarGate program has been lost to history, kept secret it faded from both memory and record. Mankind and the universe have moved on forgetting the threat of the Ori and the Goa'uld. However not all have forgotten what the tau'ri did to their power, some of who would do anything to reclaim that power...Even stealing hosts from the explorers who have found them again.
1. Prologue: The Captain's Log

**I don't own Star Trek 2009, Into Darkness, Beyond or Stargate or Stargate: SG-1**

 **Prologue: The Captain's Log**

 ** _"Captain's Log 2264.X: In accordance with our continuing five year mission, The Enterprise has explored further past the nebula since the attack on Yorktown, in the process we've found a pyramid styled ship that seems to be adrift out here. Currently scans are being carried out on the ship before an away team can be beamed over."_**

 **A\N: And so it begins. Last chapter of this story will be up before the end of the day (midnight). I'm putting this about a year after Beyond for the building of Enterprise-A. As for the X's I'm having issues trying to figure out a stardate for the log so I figured I use the X's as an 'Insert Date Here' type thing. Guess that it could be seen as a cop out, sorry.**

 **I also will like to say sorry in advance for any ooc behavior that may come up. That and the rating may change depending on when I can load the story rating page on my laptop.**


	2. Chapter One: A Good Idea at the Time

**I own nothing but the plot-line.**

 **A\N: Please forgive me for any errors in Chekov's speech. Writing accents isn't as easy as you may think.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter One: A Good Idea at the Time**

Captain James T. Kirk, Jim to his friends (aside from Spock for the most part), watched from his chair the rather strange ship adrift in front of the Enterprise. Him and the crew had wasted no time once the construction of the Enterprise-A was done. Traveling through unknown space past the nebula the wonders (Or the horrible unpredictable dangers that could kill them all in less than a heartbeat as Bones like to colorfully put it.) had yet to cease, but it was something of a routine for them. However seeing a ship styled almost like an ancient pyramid was something. While Spock had pointed out how basic pyramids were common in various cultures, Kirk couldn't let go of his gut feeling that was telling him something big was going on here.

"No detectable life signs on board ze ships, Keptin." Chekov reported over from his station. "But I am reading an active life support system and a breathable atmosphere."

Turning to face the captain he continued. "It should be safe to beam over an away team."

"Alright, let's get over there. We'll see what's on the inside." Kirk ordered as he got up from his chair. "Spock you have the bridge."

Turning to leave the bridge he saw Spock begin follow him on his way to the transporter.

"Captain, do you plan to go with the away team?" Spock asked. Prior experience told him what the answer most likely was, but logically it was better to confirm the answer than to assume one.

"Yes I am, Spock." Kirk answered not breaking their pace.

"Then as your second in command it is my duty to advise against it." Spock responded as they made their way into the transporter room.

"C'mon, Spock!" Kirk shot back not slowing down. "There's no one on those ships and it's been a slow day."

"Non the less it is unnecessary for the captain of the ship to attend an away mission even if it is 'a slow day'." Spock explained.

"It'll be fine Spock." Kirk told him, walking up onto the pad, phaser on his side, to join the other crew members who made up the away team on the transporter before he gave the order.

"Energize."

In a swirl of light Commander Spock watched his captain and best friend vanish not knowing that would be sometime until he would see him again.

 **A/N: And to think I almost turned Spock into a girl in this fic...**

 **Also I haven't seen an episode of the Star Trek TOS in a while. This is a crossover with the recent movies so let me know if you see any errors.**


	3. Chapter Two: A Turn for the Worse

**Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter Two: A Turn for the Worse**

Re-materializing on broad the alien vessel Kirk and the other crew members quickly scanned around the room. Golden walls were covered with symbols surrounding them on all sides, broken every so often by what appeared to be stone slabs. Metal containers were stacked orderly around the room. Making his way over to take a closer look at the wall Kirk was astonished to see that the symbols appeared to be Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"Kirk to Enterprise." He called through the communicator.

"Enterprise." Uhura responded patching him through.

"We're in what I think is some kind of storage area going by the boxes. We've also found some symbols that looks like hieroglyphs all over the walls. They look like their Egyptian to me."

"Egyptian?" Uhura questioned. She paused for a moment in thought before making her request. "Permission to beam over in order to study the symbols sir?"

"Granted." Kirk informed her. Closing and putting away his comm Kirk followed along wall, making sure to be careful with the boxes, to what appeared to be another stone slab in the wall. Examining around the area his hand pressed against one of the glyphs. Noticing a slight difference compared to the others on the wall Kirk stopped and examined it far more closely. It was raised slightly from it's wall. Toying with it he saw that it was movable. Catching on he turned it and saw the slab separate into pieces retracting into the wall.

"Found a door!" He informed the rest of the team. Spreading out they searched down the hall. Uhura now beamed over, had begun to work out the wall hieroglyphs. Moving down the hallway farther from the rest of the crew Kirk kept an eye out for anything of interest. They found more doors but in each room was it either deserted or stocked with more boxes. It seemed as if they were stocked up for a long voyage but the crew missed the ride.

"Enterprise to Keptin."

"Kirk here." He responded to his comm. "Anything new?"

"There was a small energy spike not too far from you, Keptin." Chekov informed him.

"Which way?" Kirk asked.

"Several meters ahead of you." Chekov answered reading off from the screen.

"Thanks, I'll keep you posted." Kirk stated before hanging up the comm. Moving down the hall he came upon another door. According to the tricorder this was where the energy spike came from. Searching the glyphs by the door he found his way in only to see nothing but an empty golden box that was left opened with the lights on inside.

Stepping into the room Kirk was taken by surprise as a bolt of lighting hit him from behind. Pain surged through his body as he fell to the floor collapsing in agony as the electricity ran through his system.

 _"What-"_ The thought was never finished as someone turned him over and then kissed him right on the lips. _"Whoa-"_

Then something forced his lips apart and entered his mouth. Wet, slimy and long. It slithered down his mouth and then ripped into the back of his throat. Burrowing through and wrapping itself around his spine as Kirk felt himself loosing control of his body.

 _ **"My body now."**_ A horrifying voice spoke in his head as his body now moved under another's power. Pushing the former host's body off his new one the system lord abandoned Kirk's phaser in favor of the zat and left the room in search of the away team.

 **A\N: And that's it for now! Believe it or not the first time I had a thought about making a Star Trek/ StarGate crossover fem!Spock was going to be the host.**


	4. Chapter Three: This isn't Good

**I own nothing.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter Three: This isn't Good**

Uhura was engrossed with her study of the hieroglyphs to the point she hadn't heard Kirk coming up behind her in the storage area.

"Lieutenant." She almost jumped at the mention of her rank, she turned around to face her captain only to be faced with an unknown weapon pointed right at her.

"Captain?" She asked carefully. "What-"

" **I am your god!** " A voice very much unlike Kirk's stated before hitting her with a bolt from the serpentine weapon.

 **-Meanwhile-**

On board the Enterprise Spock noted that no one from the away team had reported in about the energy spike that had been picked up from within the ship and their attempts to contact them had failed.

"Weapons fire detected inside ze ship, Commander!" Chekov informed Spock.

"Lock onto the away team." He ordered planning to have them beamed back to the ship as quickly as possible.

"I can't." Chekov responded. "We're being blocked!"

"Mr. Scott!' Spock used the comm to reach Scotty down in the transporter room. "We're being blocked by the alien vessel. Can you bypass it to transport the away team back?"

"I'm trying!" Scotty informed them keeping his worry under control as he worked the transporter. Sadly his skills found themselves falling short. "I cannae get a lock on them sir. Their being shielded!"

"Mr. Scott, if you get a chance to bring the away team back I order you to take it and to let me know as soon as you have them." Spock replied before directing his attention back to the alien ship. As he determined his next move a hailing signal came from the ship to them.

"We're being hailed, sir." The current communications officer filling in for Uhura informed Spock.

"On screen please." Spock ordered. Obeying his commander the crewman opened the channel displaying the captain and several members of the away team.

"Captain?" Spock inquired. "What is-"

" **Thank you for the new hosts.** " Kirk interrupted, an altered voice speaking in place of his normal one, rather ominously. **"So the tau'ri finally found us."**

"Please identify yourself." Spock asked. This wasn't Jim. That much was clear to Spock. As to what this was he planned to get answers as fast as possible. There was no telling if the others were in danger or worse.

" **We are the goa'uld! We are your gods!"**

Looks flew across the bridge at those words and the crew looked to Spock in hopes he would know how to handle this situation.

"This is a Federation Starship. I am unfamiliar with the tar'ri race you mentioned." Spock informed the goa'uld diplomatically. Hopefully they could resolve this matter peacefully.

 **"Ignorant beings!"** Kirk shouted over the comm. **"You dare show your faces here and act as if nothing happened!** **You are nothing but pitiful slaves who dare oppose your masters! You will pay!"**

The signal cut out and was immediately followed with several volleys of weapon's fire hitting the Enterprise.

"Prepare to return fire!" Spock ordered. However before the Enterprise could return the favor the Goa'uld ship flew off at light-speed taking their friends with it.

 **A\N: Yeah, that took a turn for the worse pretty fast. At first I had it where all the Enterprise had of the goa'uld was the altered voice a.k.a the goa'uld were keeping their faces hidden till the last few chapters from the Enterprise crew.**


	5. Chapter Four: This Really isn't Good

**I own nothing.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter Four: This Really isn't Good**

"What the hell happened?!" Dr. McCoy, nicknamed Bones by Kirk, questioned (almost yelled at) Spock on the bridge. Bones had received Spock's comm to come up to the bridge which turned out was to inform Bones of the current situation. That current situation was a strange one. Bone's reaction to being informed about the whereabouts of the Captain, Lt. Uhura, and their other crew members was understandable.

"I have already inform you of the chain of events." Spock, now acting captain, answered.

"Yeah I got that!" Bones responded rather mad and frustrated at the newest disaster coming their way. Space never agreed with him. It was dark and cold and silent. More than capable of killing all of them in any number of creative ways that he doubt anyone could figure out before any of them were aware of their deaths. Or worse.

"Anger will not help." Spock stated. "The captain, Lieutenant Uhura and several others are currently on board the other ship and the captain was not behaving as himself. As the ship's doctor-"

"Yeah I got it." Bones cut him off. "I'll have the med-bay ready for when we get them back."

"Thank you." Spock told him.

"Did Jim snap or something?" Bones asked. He was shown a recording of the transmission from earlier and it unsettled him deeply.

"Of that I am not certain." Spock confessed to him.

"Great." Bones muttered as he retreated back to the med-bay muttering about how they'll all likely come back with a some kind of horrible alien disease.

Spock on the other hand went about searching for answers. A decent amount of crew members were working on tracking down the alien ship through space. Exploring all variables Spock began searching for any records of the tau'ri in the Federation databases in hope of shedding light on how to deal with the goa'uld.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Uhura woke up paralyzed on top of a table. Unable to move she was relieved to see her crew mates nearby (even if they were now dress differently than before), but they made no move towards her to help. She tried to move her arms only to be meant with no success.

 **"Kel."** A voice spoke.

Uhura was unable to see the speaker from where she was. Yet her crew mate responded in the same deep altered tone.

 **"Ba'ja'kakma'te."**

 _"What's going on?"_ She thought. No one spoke that language in her crew. Someone came closer to where she laid helpless. Kirk entered her line of sight wearing different cloths, ones that were robe-like, and holding some kind of jar. Poking out of the jar was a snake-like creature that seemed to be staring down at her as it flared it's fins. Dread filled Uhura as she watched the captain speak to it.

 **"She is not ideal, but she is a suitable host."** He spoke to it.

 _"That can't be the captain._ _That's not Jim."_ Uhura thought as she watched it hiss back at him.

 **"Turn her over!"** Not-Jim ordered her not-crew mates.

Flipped over Uhura could feel something on her back slithering up towards her neck. Before she could speculate what it's purpose was a sharp pain exploded in the back of her neck, screaming as her body was stolen from her.

 **A/N: Had to rewrite this to fit in with the last chapter. Sadly this means that the publishing will likely run into tomorrow. I'm sorry if it does. That's what I get for putting it off for hours today. Sorry if that hurts your feelings some.**


	6. Chapter Five: This is Big

**I own nothing.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter Five: This is Big**

The Enterprise traveled through space at warp speed in hot pursuit of the goa'uld ship whose trail they had managed to pick up. Pushing the warp core (Scotty's protests about the warp core and her limits were noted for the record) they were finally catching up to the ship. Spock, meanwhile, was once again re-listening to the recording of the goa'uld's transmission in his quarters. His search of the databases for the tau'ri had turned up nothing of use. So using the privacy of his room Spock had been analyzing the recording in hopes of further insight.

It played back over and over. Each time he watched as the captain spoke and each time he tried to find something more to it. To explain what had happened to Jim. Was he forced? Mind controlled?

 **"We are the goa'uld!**

Pausing the program Spock stopped to ponder. What was it that seemed to nag at the back of his mind? Logically there seemed to be no reason for replaying the speech over and over. Searching his thoughts he had an idea of what he may be in search of. Spock rewinded it back to earlier. Pressing play once more the speech was replayed from the top.

" **Thank you for the new hosts.** "

And that was when it hit him and Spock wondered how he missed it before.

"Commander Spock to Dr. McCoy." The half-vulcan called a second later over the comm. "I require your presence immediately."

"I'm on my way." Bones responded making his way to Spock as soon as possible.

"Thank you Doctor." Spock ended the call. Setting the comm unit down he faced the reality of what he had just figured out finally. Hosts.

 **A/N: Alright could Spock have figured it out earlier the first time around? Who knows? Sorry that this has run into Thursday. I had promised that I would have this up before midnight and now it's past that and I only half way through it. I can't rewind the clock. What I can do is keep working on rewrite and posting. That and in the future keep realistic deadlines and practice sticking to schedules more.**


	7. Chapter Six: This is Bigger

**I own nothing.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter Six: This is Bigger**

"What!?" Bones asked in anger/disbelief.

"You heard what I informed you of already, Doctor." Spock responded

"Damn hobgoblin." Bones muttered. He had just heard Spock's findings and was trying to wrap his head around the explanation. "I can't believe it."

"It's likely true even if you don't believe it." Spock explained to McCoy. "It seems to me that the captain was under the influence of a parasite."

"Great!" Bones said frustrated once again by his commander.

"At first this goa'uld thanked us for new hosts," Spock explained just before Bones jumped in.

"Yeah before it went all megalomaniac saying that they were our gods." Raising an eyebrow at Bones' statement Spock then proceeded to move on with his explanation, but before he could Bones interrupted him.

"Then why alter his voice?" Bones questioned as he processed what he was being told.

"It maybe a symptom." Spock stated.

"Symptom?" Bones asked rather horrified as the reality of the situation came to him.

"Precisely" Spock confirmed.

"So when we find them their gonna fight against us aren't they?" Bones questioned.

"Most likely."

 **-Meanwhile-**

Kirk examined his new body rather thoroughly as his fellow goa'uld became familiar with hers. New bodies after so long. It was refreshing after centuries of waiting in their jars and sarcophagi.

"My Lord?" A female voice spoke not far away. Turning his host's head Kirk laid his sight upon her. She looked different now. A gown and headdress adored her her body which went well with the clothes.

"Enter." He spoke as she came closer to him.

"What now my lord?" She inquired.

"I had a plan before the rest of the empire fell." Kirk told her.

"A plan for what?" Nyota questioned.

"A way to go back in time," Apollo explained to her. "To save the empire."

 **A\N: There's the plot! Evil alien overlords plans to change history! Also I'm not naming the goa'ulds in this fic. I don't feel comfortable naming them as I don't want to screw up any of the mythologies and I can't think of any goa'uld names to take their place. So Kirk is the goa'uld and Jim is well Jim and Nyota is the goa'uld.**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Plan

**I own nothing.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter Seven: The Plan**

It was sometime that Kirk and Nyota where discussing their plans.

 **"So you plan to travel back in time to when the tau'ri fought us and defeat them?"** Nyota spoke, summing up what her lord told her. **"Can we not just rebuild our empire?** **The tau'ri have forgotten us.** **We could use that to our advantage.** **You can become the new supreme system lord.** **We will spread far.** **There are new species we can take!"**

 **"AB!"** Kirk yelled at her." **Those plans will take too long and that half-breed is no doubt searching for us right now!"**

 **"But this plan-"** Nyota warned only for Kirk to cut her off.

 **"Is risky, but holds a far better chance at success."** He told her before ending the conversation. Leaving the room Kirk traveled through the halls. He needed time to think.

 _"Like that's gonna happen."_ A cocky voice echoed in his head. His host was still fighting against him. Slamming down on it's presence Kirk paid Jim no mind and went about his walk. Nyota however refused to let the matter drop.

 **"Then why travel back to when the tau'ri were able to fight us?"** She questioned as she followed him through the halls of the ship. **"If this machine can truly take us into the past then why not travel to before the tau'ri killed Ra? Or farther and prevent them from rebelling in the first place? We could put those pitiful rebels in their place before they ever became a problem!"**

 **"Silence!"** Kirk yelled. **"Traveling too far back will prevent us from being believed. After all none of us thought it was possible before so why would they believe us?"**

 **"They wouldn't."** Nyota stated. Winning this round of verbal fighting Kirk continued on leaving Nyota behind. However it wasn't the end of his frustration.

 _"You're gonna lose!"_ Jim yelled back as he struggled against the snake. He was strong willed and no way was he gonna roll over and let this parasitic alien use him or his crew to time travel and change history! _"I won't let you! Spock won't let you! WE WILL STOP YOU!"_

 **A\N: Yeah Kirk won't take this lying down. I used to have a third goa'uld making the time machine but in rewriting I changed it to just Kirk being the man with the plan. Also to anyone wondering what's being said in goa'uld there are websites that have the translations. Once I find which one I used when I first wrote this I'll post it in anyone was wondering what was being said. Also I'm sorry for any errors as I'm now working on this at one in the morning.**


	9. Chapter Eight: This Ought to be Good

**I own nothing.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter Eight: This Ought to be Good**

The ha'tak made it's through space evading possible enemies as Kirk spent his time putting the finishing touches on the time machine he had been working on for during their time adrift. By himself it had taken much of his time, but now with the others in their new bodies they were able to speed up the work.

 _"This won't work."_

Now if only he could shut his host up once and for all! Then he could have some peace while he worked. His host refused to accept the fact that he was the owner of the body. It wouldn't matter soon, because soon they would be in the past. Soon they would win as they should have. And then his host would have no choice but to accept his fate.

Dropping out of hyperspace Kirk proceeded to turn the machine on. Checking the control panel he watched at it began to power up.

 **-Elsewhere-**

McCoy hurried around his med-bay readying himself and the room for a worst-case scenario. Beds were set up waiting for future patients. Over the comm Spock was briefing the crew about the situation.

 _"Possible parasitic race."_ The southern doctor couldn't help but shiver at the concept. The thought of his friend and crew mates not in control of their actions or bodies was unsettling for lack of a better word to describe what he felt about that.

 _"Damn space."_ He thought. _"Damn aliens, damn dark and deadly galaxy."_

McCoy's mental rant went on for quite a while till it was interrupted by a ship wide red alert.

- **On the bridge-**

Bridge officers were alert as they dropped out of wrap next to the planet where the goa'uld ship had stopped.

"Scan the ship." Spock ordered the second they exited out of warp. "Can we locate the away team?"

"Scanning ze ship, sir!" Chekov announced from his station. "I'm found them! It should be possible to beam them aboard."

"Do it."

 **-On broad the Ha'tak-**

 **"Done."** Kirk stated as the last of the preparations were carried out. Over the past couple hundred years the goa'uld had turned his ship into a temporal device. It had taken time and effort of lifetimes and now the faithful day was here.

 **"My Lord!"** One of the other goa'uld called to him.

 **"What?"** Kirk demanded.

 **"The tau'ri ship has appeared!"** The goa'uld informed him.

 **"What?!"**

 **A/N: Next time Round Two!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Buying Time

**I own nothing**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter Nine: Buying Time**

Kirk wasted no time in raising the shields thus stopping the transport before it could teleport them onto the tau'ri ship. They were too close! He could taste victory. It was within their grasp! Nearly firing at the Enterprise Kirk stopped when he realized that it would drain the power they needed for the time machine. Thinking over his options Kirk started to hail the tau'ri.

 **-On broad the Enterprise-**

Spock sat in the captain's chair waiting to hear if they had succeeded in beaming the captain and the others back to the ship. Unfortunately Chekov's update wasn't what he had hoped for.

"I can't get a lock now sir!" Chekov reported as he worked trying to see if he could get past the shields, but each try he hit a wall.

"We're being hailed." One of the officers stated from the comm station.

"Put it through." Spock ordered.

 **"Greetings,"** Kirk said. **"Hunting myself and my colleagues is something I would advice against."**

"May I ask who you are?" Spock inquired. "You only spoke of being goa'uld."

 **"Pathetic half-breed."** He answered checking his systems in the process. It wouldn't be long now till they had the necessary power. **"Why should I grace you with my name?"**

"Several crew members were taken hostage earlier by you and your colleagues I believe," Spock began. "Please return them immediately, unharmed."

 **"As a member of an endangered species, Spock, I would assume you would understand the need to survive."** Another voice joined in. It sounded feminine in nature. The Enterprise crew watched as Uhura stepped in view of the screen.

"Should I assume that you are not truly Lt. Uhura?" Spock asked keeping his feelings about her under control. He could not let his emotions cloud his judgment, not now. Instead he sought answers to his questions.

"You are symbiotic race are you not?" Spock asked, his voice very controlled.

 **"Yes,"** Nyota continued. **"We require hosts to survive."**

"Is that why you took our crew members?" Spock questioned.

 **"We needed hosts, your crew were able provide for us. This is natural."**

"It does not make it right." Spock stated.

 **"According to who?** **You are but a pitiful half-breed.** **What do you know of our right?"** Nyota ranted.

"Sir?" Chekov quietly spoke. "I'm picking up a temporal disturbance near ze goa'uld ships."

"Move in closer." Spock ordered. The Enterprise steadily moved forwards. Coming closer Chekov updated Spock again.

"Ze energy is increasing, sir." The man stated. "I believe they may be attempting to create a rift in ze space-time continuum!"

"What are you planning?" Spock inquired. "You have made it clear you have hostile intentions towards a race known as the tau'ri-"

 **"You are the tau'ri!"** Nyota interrupted. **"You ungrateful slaves believe you can rebel and just forget your gods?"**

"We are open to diplomatic-" Spock attempted to offer a non-violet solution only for Nyota to cut him off.

 **"We are through."** And then the transmission went dead.

 **A/N: And we're nearing the end of the first half of the story.**


	11. Chapter Ten: A Shared Trip

**I own nothing.**

"Speech"

" _Thought"_

" **Goa'uld Speech"**

" _ **Goa'uld Thought"**_

 **Chapter Ten: A Shared Trip**

The temporal disturbance grew surrounding the Ha'tek, engulfing the space around it with their passengers eagerly awaiting, their vessel had been building up enough power to punch a hole into the universe and now with that power they were to travel back in time to rewrite their history.

 **"Prepare yourself."** Kirk told his fellow parasites as he worked his invention. Setting for the early 21st century Kirk began the process. And so the ship was pulled backwards into the time stream.

 **-On board the Enterprise-**

"Commander," Chekov spoke up. "Ze distortion had grown and it's engulfing ze ship."

"Sir, we're in the area of effect." Sulu spoke up from his station.

"Get in closer." Spock ordered. Several bridge officers looked at him. Their stares boring into him. "They plan to travel through time to change history, we need to prevent them from altering the time line. Any crew member who wishes to stay here can evacuate."

Knowing the risks and their moral duties each and every member of the crew decided to stay at their posts and followed Spock's order. The Enterprise moved closer towards the Ha'tek as both ships began to disappear into the past. Fading out the ships vanished all together from their point in time.

 **A\N: To be continued...Fight for the Future will take place on the Stargate end of the time stream as our heroes strive to save the future from being rewritten by the goa'uld. To my dear readers feel free to send me ideas for the story!**

 **Also any errors I missed during last minute proof reading should be fixed soon once I get some sleep.**


End file.
